


Red Roses in Viridian Forest

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Death, Daisy is tired of Green's shit but she still loves him, Green isn't in a good place mentally, Green/Red is tagged but there is not much shipping in this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Blood, Other, Professor Oak is a dick, Red just wants his friend back, accidental murder, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: Green loses the championship to Red.These are the events that follow.





	Red Roses in Viridian Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is old af.
> 
> This was written when I was in, like, middle school. (I'm 19 now.)
> 
> Original title was 'The Viridian Theory' and was supposed to be more of a creepypasta-ish story about the events that take place after Red becomes champion. 
> 
> Okay, enough backstory.
> 
> Before you read: 
> 
> It is kinda implied that Green had mental health issues before this story takes place, but just to clarify, he did. (A few lines from Red will hint at this later on) 
> 
> He also hears voices, and is emotionally unstable.
> 
> Oh, and Red and Green are around 14-16 in this. I just can't imagine them as 10 year olds, okay? Not in this, anyway.
> 
> Please ignore any errors, I tried to proofread this at 2 a.m.
> 
> So here you go, enjoy????

  
Green swore he was fine.

He was still battling, still going for a run with his Pokémon each morning, still trying to get used to his grandfather's looks of disappointment... but he was fine.

Things were getting better, _he_ was getting better. He hadn't heard from Lance, or Red, in a little over a month, and that was fine. He didn't care. The less he heard about them, the better.

But with being one of the universe's favorite playthings, nothing good ever lasted.

Lance called, Red's resigning. Apparently, he can't handle the publicity that comes with being a champion. Figures.

Green would have been so much _better_ at dealing with the press and keeping up a good image.

He would have been a better _champion_.

But he had the title taken away by someone who didn't even want it in the first place.

_Why? Why would Red do that?_

Maybe it was his idea of payback for everything Green's said and done to him.

_What goes around comes around._

 

 

Lance called again the next day. He offered the championship to him. Green declined. He didn't want the title given to him out of pity.

His grandfather seemed happy today. When Green asked why, he smiled and said, "Didn't you hear? Red's coming home today."

Green frowned. Of course.

Of _course_ Red would be coming home. He was resigning, after all. Where else would he go?

Green immediately went back to his room. So much for going on his usual run.

He laid back on his bed, Eevee jumping up to lie next to him. She pawed at his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, girl... I'm not feeling well right now. Let's just sleep, okay? I'll be fine, I promise."

He'd always hated lying to her. She was the closest thing to a friend he had, and he didn't even treat her well.

He turned into his side, ignoring Eevee's worried cries as tears fell from his eyes. He cried himself to sleep, hoping his dreams would be better than being awake, but they were just as bad, if not worse.

Dreams- no, _nightmares_ \- of everyone he knew leaving him because of his failure. _Because of Red._

Maybe, if Red weren't around anymore... maybe if he just disappeared... maybe if he _died-_

**No.**

Green woke up in a cold sweat, trembling as he sat up, his breathing labored.

What was he thinking? He couldn't _(he could)_ do something like that. Not to Red _(definately to Red)_. Especially when he loved him _(hated him)_ as much as he did.

" _Sh-Shut up!_ ", he sobbed as he clutched his head. Eevee crawled into his lap, rubbing her head against his chest until he hugged her tightly as he fell back against his pillows. She licked his cheek, hoping to cheer her trainer up, but he just cried harder.

 

 

He felt a little better the next day, but stayed in his room. He sent Eevee out at breakfast so Daisy could feed her. Daisy came up to ask if he was hungry, he pulled the covers over his head and ignored her.

He hated doing that, but he needed to be alone right now.

"Red's home, by the way. He's coming over later. He wants to see you."

Green bit his lip, **don't cry, don't cry, don't cry-**

"Green?"

"Just... Just please leave me alone..."

 

  
Just as Daisy said, Red came over.

But to Green's surprise, he ignored his grandfather's attempts to start a conversation and went straight up the stairs to Green's room. He opened the door without knocking and walked right in, just as he always had.

The smile on his face disappeared as he saw Green sitting on the bed, knees to his chest, and his Eevee looking at him sadly.

"Green?"

The sound of his voice made Green jump. He lifted his head to look at him before turning away again.

He couldn't do this. It was too much.

He was seconds away from telling Red to leave when the other boy spoke again.

"Daisy said you had been upset, but I didn't think-... _God_ , Green... I-... What can I do?"

Green didn't respond. His heart fluttered in that way it always had when he was near Red. It used to make him happy. Now he can't feel anything.

Red sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Green flinched, Red stopped touching him.

**No... Please stay...**

He was crying again. Red held him close, running his fingers through Green's hair. He leaned into the touch, hoping that would encourage Red to keep going.

"We should get you out of here. Go for a walk, maybe?" Red's voice was quiet, calming.

Green took in a shaky breath, nodding.

 

 

Red took him to Viridian forest.

Because it was quiet, he said.

Quiet... Far away from people _(no one to hear him scream)_ , easy to get lost in _(hard to find a body in)_....

**Stop.**

They walked deep into the forest in silence. Neither of them saying a word.

Until Red stopped and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.

"Green, listen... I really need to talk to you. It's about the whole championship thing-"

"No, Red. I can't. Not... Not right now." **Not while I'm like this. Not while I'm having these thoughts. Not while we're alone out here.**

"Why? Is that-... Green... Is that why you're upset? Because you lost?"

"Red-"

"Tell me. Is that why you're acting like this?"

Green felt himself slipping away, his thoughts taking over.

" _Please stop..._ "

"Green, it's been a month. Why didn't you _tell_ someone? Tell _me?_ "

It felt like something snapped in his brain, like the last bit of his restraint was broken.

"Why would I run back to the person who _ruined my life?_ "

Red looked as shocked as Green felt.

That was not his voice. He had lost control of his own body.

"Green? What-"

" _Shut. Up._ I liked you better when you gave me the silent treatment."

Green snatched his arm away from Red's grip.

"You made my life _hell_ , you know that? My own grandfather hates me because of _you_. And then you just _resign_ from the league because you're too fucking shy to give a few interviews?", Green laughed. This was definitely not him anymore. This was something else.

This was everything he tried to keep bottled up. Jealousy, anger, hatred...

He jabbed a finger in Red's chest, "If I didn't hate you before, I definitely do now."

Red's eyes filled with tears.

**No. No, please... Stop.**

**Don't hurt him....**

_Too late._

Green shoved him back, making him fall over a tree root and hit his head on a rock.

Green regained control of himself.

" _Red!_ "

He was out cold by the time Green fell to his knees beside him, a small pool of blood slowly forming under his head.

Green gently moved him into his lap, crying and begging him to wake up.

 **Please, just wake up...**  
_(Please, just die already...)_

 **I love you...**  
_(I hate you...)_

 **I didn't mean it...**  
_(I meant all of it...)_

 

 

It was nighttime when Green felt Red move in his lap.

"R-red...?"

Green wiped his eyes. It was useless at this point, but he wanted to see better. See Red better.

"...Green... I... I f-forgive you..."

He shook his head, "No, Red. Don't... Please..."

**Please don't forgive me for this.**

Green could just barely make out Red's smile in the darkness. It made him feel sick.

"I-I... I love... you..."

Inhale, exhale, then silence.

 _Good._   _Problem solved._

_Time to get your life back._

"No! This isn't-... Red please... wake up..."

Silence.

"Red, I love you, _please_..."

Silence.

Green screamed.

 

 

He returned home just before dawn. Blood and dirt sticking to his clothes and skin.

Thankfully, no one was up yet, so he took a shower, fed Eevee, and went to bed.

For once, he had no dreams.

He decided to burn every purple sweater he owned. After last night, he didn't think he could stand looking at them.

 

 

Days passed, questions about Red's whereabouts came up, and he denied knowing anything.

Life carried on. He still felt nothing. And he wouldn't ever again.

Lance called once more. The Viridian gym needs a leader.

Green agreed to take the position and cried after the call ended.

He had to move on.

_At least to not seem suspicious._

 

 

His grandfather still isn't proud of him after he tells him about becoming a gym leader.

Green smiled, he doesn't care anymore. He can't care anymore.

Daisy seems happy, though. He gives her a smile too, but he still doesn't feel anything.

Red's mom is still hopeful that he'll come home. Green wants to smile and tell her that he isn't coming back. _That he's dead._

But he doesn't. He has to keep quiet.

 

 

Being a gym leader helps him a lot.

He learns how to laugh at things he doesn't find funny.

He learns how to make everyone think he cares.

He learns how to be a fake version of the person he used to be.

No one notices but his Pokémon, and that's okay, because they still think he'll get better.

He doesn't hate lying to Eevee now, because he doesn't care.

He wants to, but he can't.

 

 

Three years.

It's been three years and Green is _tired_.

So, so tired. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up.

A boy with black hair and a backwards hat comes in and challenges him. For the first time in three years, he loses.

He hands over the badge and the kid introduces himself as Gold.

Green smiles, "I'm Green Oak. Former champion and current gym leader. Nice to meet you."

Gold returns the smile, "I know where Red is."

Green's smile falters, "What?"

"Yeah. No one's checked Mount Silver. That's where some people go to train, right? So, he must be there! I'm going to find him and defeat him!"

Green sighs. _That was a close one._

"Good luck with that. If you find him, kick his ass for me, alright? He needs to come home. We all miss him."

_You miss him._

_You want him to come home._

_But you know where he is, and he can't come back._

Gold nods, "Gotcha! See you around, Mr. Green!"

 

 

Green should have stopped him.

Kids can't survive climbing Mount Silver.

He knew this, but he encouraged him anyway.

Because he doesn't care anymore.

But now he wants to care. Wants to feel something. _Anything._

_Only one thing left to do._

_You've peaked, and some kid defeated you and the league._

_You know what to do._

_Will you do it?_

"Yes..."

 

 

That night, Green wrote long letters to his sister, Red's mom, and Lance. Each one explaining a different part of the story.

To Red's mom, an apology for taking her son away, for lying to her, for ignoring her kind gestures.

To Daisy, an explanation and apology, for making her feel like a bad sibling, for treating her badly, for making her deal with his problems.

And to Lance, a formal resignation letter detailing why he was leaving and what led up to it.

His grandfather doesn't deserve to know _anything_.

Once everything was put into the mail, he left his Pokémon with his friend, Leaf, telling her that he would only be gone for a day, and walked out into Viridian forest.

 

 

The rose bush he planted had grown big and beautiful. The roses matching the name of the boy buried below.

Green lay next to it, his blood spilling onto the ground as he finally began to feel again.

"I'm sorry... _I'm so sorry, Red._ "

He cried for the first time in years.

"I love you."

He felt tired. Maybe he should just sleep.

He couldn't move, so he relaxed and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

Inhale. Exhale. Silence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.
> 
> It's bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Also.  
> In case you didn't pick up on it, Gold died after climbing Mr. Silver. So, Green accidentally killed him too.
> 
>  
> 
> I have more of these super old fics that I need to post. This account was literally made just for that purpose.


End file.
